


Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

by Elisexyz



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bromance, Episode Tag: She's Gone, Fix-It, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: It takes Mike just a couple of hours to cool off before he is at Harvey's door offering an apology.





	Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little old: I had written it shortly after the day when the episode actually hired, but I never published it, because I planned to do a follow up about "The Painting", to have Mike be there and all that stuff. I never got around to it, but this first part is done, so I guess I'll just publish Harvey getting some love for a change, considering that in my fics he has been stabbed, spat at, shot and he has lost a relative. Let's give the poor guy a break.  
>  For more fangirling over Harvey&CO, you can find me [on Tumblr](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com).  
> 

Walking towards the door, he expected to find Donna behind it: she had put the idea out there and, in that moment of vulnerability when his walls had been breached everywhere and they seemed to be about to fall down, it was easy for the thought of visiting his mother to torment him, even if in another moment he probably would have been able to shove it off.

So, considering that she was winning, it would have made sense for her to come and throw the final blow, possibly even handing him a ticked already booked for Boston.

When he opened the door, though, it was Mike who was standing in front of him, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders low. He wasn’t looking at him in the eye and nothing suggested that he was there to fight, but their last encounter still stung and Harvey could feel his eyes burning as he remembered Mike telling him to stop messing with his life and that he would _never_ come back to him.

He _needed_ him, he had _told_ him that he needed him, and Mike had just walked away anyway, right after Jessica, because it seemed to be a trend those days.

The sight of Mike on his doorstep was so familiar, but in that moment it just tasted like heartache.

“If you have any other complaints,” Harvey said, forcing a slight, superior smirk. “I’m not in the mood, so I’ll accept a formal letter in the morning and I’ll get back to you soon.”

Mike raised his eyes on him for a second, slightly shaking his head. “Can I come in?” He asked.

His voice was thin and a little hesitant. He sounded vulnerable, and a part of Harvey wanted to crush him, to get his revenge with a “screw you” and a door closed on Mike’s face, but apparently he had really grown soft, because the glimmer of hope that Mike would come back to him was stronger than the instinct to bite back. He was tired, he didn’t want to fight. He had screamed all of his anger at Louis and he had nothing left to fight against Mike. Actually, he didn’t even _want_ to fight against Mike. All that he had tried to accomplish was getting him back, out of prison and then back at the firm. When he had been forced to face the reality that Mike wanted to work somewhere else, he had tried to help him passing the bar so that he could leave that whole convicted-felon-thing behind and start again. He was trying to help, and yet everything had gone to shit anyway. He didn’t want any of that. 

He stepped aside, letting Mike in. Harvey didn’t miss Mike’s brief sigh of relief as he walked into his condo.

Mike stood in the middle of the living room, his eyes lingering around as he played with his hands nervously. He didn’t seem to have any intention of speaking, so Harvey grabbed a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

“Want some?”

Mike nodded. Harvey wondered if he had swallowed his tongue or something.

Handing him the glass of water, Harvey asked: “Did you come all the way here just to drink my Scotch?”

Mike took the glass and drank half of it before _finally_ looking at him in the eyes and saying: “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” The answer had come out automatically, without any need to reflect on what he had just heard: Harvey had heard that apology in the exact moment when Mike had shown up on his doorstep, his shoulders lowered by shame and his eyes avoiding Harvey’s.

“No, I mean-” Mike shook his head. “I am _truly_ sorry, Harvey. I- I was way out of line. You, uh, you’ve been trying to help me, I mean, you’ve been helping me since forever and I-”

“You just got out of prison, Mike.” Harvey interrupted him, because that self-deprecating monologue was disturbing him. He didn’t like it when Mike berated himself, as much as it made him feel slightly better to hear him apologizing. “Your life is shitty now, I get it.”

“You’re dealing with a lot of crap too.” Mike replied. “But you tried to help me through mine, and I spit on your face for the trouble, while I…” His voice drifted off, while Mike gestured with his hand as if to dismiss something.

“You went to prison for me, Mike.” Harvey pointed out.

“I went to prison for a crime that _I_ committed.”

“With my help.”

Mike ignored him. “And you got me out, anyway.”

Silence fell between them. Only then Harvey realized that they were both standing in the living room like two idiots, so he decided to sit on the sofa, expecting that Mike would do the same. He didn’t, though: Mike just turned towards him, staring at him for a couple of seconds before cursing: “Dammit, Harvey!”

“What have I done now?” Harvey asked, managing to sound annoyed even if his heart was already racing at the mere thought of Mike taking two steps back and going back to hating him.

“Will you just accept my fucking apology?!” Mike asked, raising his voice. “I _know_ I hurt you, I know you are in deep shit with the firm on its knees and Jessica gone and I know how much you wanted me to accept that offer, then I just came there and started _screaming_ at you! I-” Mike paused, shaking his head and taking a brief breath. Harvey just stared at him, his eyes burning at the mention of Jessica’s abandonment and Mike’s rejection.

“Mike-”

“It’s just,” Mike interrupted. “I was just so _angry_ and I took it out on you because- because I knew that you’d be there anyway afterwards. And it’s so unfair that I did that to you just because I knew you’d take it, because I _trusted_ that you’d take it.”

Mike fell silent, his eyes open wide, fixed on Harvey. He wasn’t saying anything anymore, but Harvey could almost hear all the apologies going around his head.

All that- It wasn’t really necessary. Harvey knew what Mike was going through, he was having a rough time, it was okay for him to lash out sometimes. It was human, he got it, he _really_ got it. He had been hurt by Mike’s rant, but it was okay, he wasn’t a teenage girl, he could take it and he wouldn’t start hating Mike anytime soon.

“Look. Harvey,” Mike continued, sitting next to him, his body turned towards Harvey. “I’m sorry I screamed at you. And I’m sorry I can’t accept that offer. But- I’m not leaving you. Alright? That’s not- That’s not what I’m doing, that’s not what I _want_. If you need me, I’m here, even if we don’t work together anymore. Alright?”

Harvey consciously decided to inhale, because it felt like there was no more oxygen in his lungs. Possibly because he had stopped breathing during Mike’s little speech.

Part of him just wanted to ask a confirm that he wasn’t leaving, to hear him say that again, but at the same time… Mike wasn’t working with him anymore. He didn’t _want_ to work with him. And Harvey spent like 95% percent of his life at work, how was Mike going to be there for him if they weren’t working together? He wanted so badly for things to back as they were, to get to the office every morning to find Mike running by his side, ready to help.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want this job.” Harvey muttered. When Mike opened his mouth to reply, Harvey interrupted: “I mean, I _know_ why you don’t. What I don’t understand is why you don’t want it even now that you’ve seen that people don’t want to hire you.”

“I’ll-” Mike’s gaze dropped on the floor, and Harvey felt his stomach twisting with guilt. “I’ll find something.”

“My offer will always stand, just so you know.” Harvey pointed out.

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, until Harvey realized that Mike may have been harsh on him, but he still had screwed up. He had flown to another country to help him and he had gone as low as asking for a favour from _Anita Gibbs_ , but no matter the intentions, Harvey had still screwed up. And Mike didn’t need him to create more problems than there were already in his life.

“I didn’t want to make a mess with Anita Gibbs. I was trying to help.” Harvey said.

“I don’t get what exactly you thought you would accomplish.” Mike muttered. He wasn’t facing Harvey anymore: he had rested his back against the couch, his arm touching Harvey’s and his eyes focused in front of him. They were sitting side by side, facing the world together, just like it used to be.

“I don’t know.” Harvey replied, staring at the space in front of him as well. “You are a great lawyer. I kinda hoped that she would see that, I guess.”

“Not everyone sees _things_ in former potheads and frauds, you know?” Mike commented. They simultaneously turned towards his each other, and Mike smiled slightly. “It takes a special kind of dumb to do that.”

Harvey felt his mouth twisting into a smile as a small chuckle originated in his throat.

“But seriously,” Mike continued, his face serious again. “thank you, Harvey. You screwed up, but, uh, you’re human. It happens. You were trying to help and I appreciate it.”

Harvey had barely the time to nod before Mike broke the silence again: “Well, now that I have boosted your ego way more than I should…” He said, standing up. “I’ll- I’ll leave you alone.”

Harvey automatically stood as well, frowning. “Tell me you didn’t come with your bike.”

Mike pressed his lips together, grinning nervously. “Do you want me to lie, or…?”

“It’s almost midnight, Mike!” Harvey exclaimed. He couldn’t _believe_ it. Mike had just got out of prison and he was already actively trying to get himself killed. Going around on a bike in New York in the middle of the goddamn night. Unbelievable.

“I’ll be fine.” Mike assured, but Harvey had no intention of identifying his body at the morgue first thing in the morning.

“Of course you will. Because you are staying here.” Harvey replied, casually. He felt a little pathetic hoping that Mike wouldn’t point out that he could have called a cab, no need to stay on his couch. Truth was, Harvey didn’t want to be alone in that moment. He felt like someone was slowly taking away all the good things in his life, and now that Mike was there he wanted to keep him for a little longer.

Also, the thought of going to see his mother was… Weird. It made him anxious, it made him uncomfortable. What would he say? He wasn’t even sure about what he felt, he wasn’t sure of _anything_. Except of the fact that the idea of trying to take back something that he had lost so long ago made him feel extremely lost, disoriented, alone. He wanted Mike to stay.

When Harvey raised his eyes, Mike was staring at him, thoughtful. He was probably trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Harvey wasn’t sure if he wanted him to succeed.

“Alright.” Mike finally said. Harvey breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “But I’m not tired.”

There was a moment of silence that they spent smirking knowingly at each other, then Harvey asked: “Movie night?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

It was 3 am and Harvey could _feel_ his brain working slower and slower each minute, lowering all his defences and stopping wasting any time worrying about common sense. Mike’s back was pressed against his arm, his legs on the arm of the chair and his head  using Harvey’s shoulder as an headrest.

“Donna says I should visit my mother.” Harvey spitted out. Mike didn’t answer, but he knew he was listening. “She says… That there is a void that you all can’t fill and that, uh, I should fix it.”

“Do you want to?” Mike asked.

Harvey would have probably shrugged if Mike’s head hadn’t been on his shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe. I have no idea.”

Mike sat up and turned towards him, his eyes red because of the lack of sleep. He placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as a light smile twisted his lips.

“Well,” he said “when you are ready, I can take you to the airport, if you want.”

Harvey smiled back, distinctively feeling some weight being taken off his shoulders. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Anytime, buddy.” Mike replied, going back to a more comfortable position on the couch. “What are we watching next?”


End file.
